Visita a casa de Subaru
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: Seishiro va a casa de Subaru, y no está dispuesto a que el moreno le ignore por mucho rato... SeixSubaru ¡LEMON! ONESHOT


**Visita a casa de Subaru.**

**Autora:** Nozomi-chan

**Corrección y maquetación:** Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan

**Mensajería:** Yoh

**Manga:** Tokyo Babylon

**Pareja:** Subaru x Seishiro

¡LEMON!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je El último fic que hice como que es verdad me salió soso y corto pero es que antes de hacer un fic lo escribo a mano XD je pero en fin

Si quieren yaoi del puro y duro pos me alegro así no me cortaré . solo espero que no me metan en la cárcel por inducir las mentes de las jóvenes XD era que a parte me encanta esa parejita uno inocente y otro salido y cachondo hasta la medula XD

En fin a ver como me sale mmmm...

NdN-C¡Ah! Y estos personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP. (Si supieran lo que las fans hacemos con ellos seguramente nos despellejarían...) No ganamos nada con esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto pasa cuando Seishiro va a casa de Subaru:

- Hola querido Subaruuu he venido a hacerte una pequeña visita . - dijo Seishiro entrando en casa de Subaru.

- Aaah Sei hola - contestó distraídamente Subaru asomándose por la puerta y volviendo a entrar.

- ¿Mmm¿qué pasa Subaru? - dijo Sei entrando en el comedor. Cuando echó la mirada hacia la tele vio que Subaru miraba una telenovela.

- Jijijiji Subaru ¿no me digas que te gustan estas cosas? - dijo Seishiro riéndose y sentándose al lado de Subaru.

- Es por culpa de mi hermana, me enganchó a esta estúpida serie. - dijo Subaru obsesionado mirando fijamente la tele.

- Ya claro. En fin... - Sei no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase que Subaru le cortó.

- Shuuuut ¡qué este es el momento que el chico le dice que la quiere! - dijo Subaru.

Cinco minutos después...

- Mmmm Subaritooo me aburro hagamos algo. - dijo Seishiro.

- Se se... - contesto Subaru concentrado en la telenovela y sin escuchar lo que le decían en realidad.

- ¿Puedo hacerte cositas sexis? - dijo Seishiro acercándose a Subaru.

- Se se... lo que quieras. - dijo Subaru observando la tele.

- ¿De verdad? jujujjuju. - dijo Seishiro.

- Que sii - replicó Subaru.

Seishiro saltó encima de Subaru.

- ¡Aaah¿pero que haceeees¡Suéltame pervertido acosador de menores! - dijo Subaru.

- Pos hacerte cositas sexis te lo he preguntado y me has dicho que sí. - dijo Seishiro desabrochándole la camiseta a Subaru.

- ¿Queeee¡Yo no he dicho que siiii¡sueltameeeee! . - dijo Subaru intentando sacarse de encima a Seishiro.

- Mm demasiado tarde ¡ahora te haré míoooooo! jujuju. - dijo Seishiro desabrochándose su camiseta.

- Seishiro suéltameeeee -. - dijo Subaru gritando.

- Nop - contestó Seishiro feliz.

Seishiro empezó a lamerle la oreja suavemente y fue bajando hasta su cuello, fue besándolo para después subir hasta sus labios.

Con su lengua fue rodeando los labios de Subaru. Subaru dejó de agitarse para quedarse quieto.

Seishiro fue mordisqueando sus labios al mismo tiempo sus manos iban bajando todo lo largo de su cuerpo para llegar hasta sus pantalones. Una vez que tenía su mano dentro del pantalón de Subaru, Seishro cogió el miembro de Subaru y lo sacó fuera de los pantalones.

(Nt Nozo-chan: juas juas eso de escuchar Panda y escribir estos tipos de historias inspira mucho XD)

Con su boca al mismo tiempo, fue bajando a lo largo del cuerpo de Subaru poco a poco con su lengua. Fue lamiendo las partes del cuerpo de su querido amante.

Al llegar al pene de Subaru, Seishiro con su punta de la lengua fue lamiendo la punta del pene de su querido y poco a poco con su boca fue bajando y subiendo y suavemente haciendo caricias.

Subaru sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando no podía reaccionar no sabia que pensar si era eso lo que quería o era que Seishiro lo estaba violando. (XD ya violando)

Lo que sí sabía Subaru era que su corazón palpitaba muy pero muy fuerte; sentir las caricias de Seishiro por su cuerpo, sus besos, la forma de mirarlo a cada momento mientras lo iba acariciando, el cuerpo de Subaru se iba estremeciendo. Le daba un temblor... un calor que le hacia perder poco a poco la cabeza en cada momento que su ¿amante? le iba tocando iba enloqueciendo. Subaru notaba la respiración de Seishiro su calor y ¿su amor?

Mientras tanto Seishiro seguía haciendo suyo el cuerpo de su querido Subaru. Las manos y la boca de Seishiro iban bajando y subiendo todo lo largo del miembro de Subaru. Después Seishiro paró de lamerle.

(NT Nozo-chan: jooo me esta saliendo sosooo . pero era que no se mmm. XD ¡Gente! a quien le gusta mas Seishiro sin sus gafas ¿eeeh? dejar notita XD yo lo veo mas sexi sin sus gafas XD).

Cuando Seishiro fue a abrir las piernas de Subaru.

Subaru lo paró y dijo:

- Ahora me toca a mí hacerte cositas - dijo Subaru acostando a Seishiro.

(nT Nozo-chan: A Subararitoo le ha dado algooo .¡Tíos...! Una vez cachondos nadie los para .)

Seishiro impresionado por lo que acababa de decir Subaru dejó hacer lo que su amado quería.

Subaru empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos iban tocando el pelo de Seishiro. Luego Subaru fue bajando todo el cuerpo de Seishiro, hasta llegar a su miembro.

El joven cogió el pene del joven de ojos negros y empezó a lamerle despacito para luego bajar con su boca de arriba a abajo.

Subaru en ese momento se dio cuenta que era eso que quería, él amaba a Seishiro y quería aprovechar ese momento de pasión que mutuamente compartían.

¿Pero que pensaba Seishiro de eso¿Él quería a Subaru? Él sentía lo mismo que Subaru?

La respuesta le daba miedo a Subaru pero dejó estos pensamientos de lado para saborear el amor que los dos se intercambiaban. Ahora lo que quería Subaru era sentirle dentro de él.

Al acabar Subaru de lamerle su miembro, se subió encima de Seishiro haciendo que el pene entrara en él.

- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí... y quiero que tú me sientas... siénteme... - dijo Subaru que poco a poco se metía el pene de Seishiro.

Seishiro cogió a Subaru de las caderas y empezó a subirle y a bajarle despacito. Se podían escuchar los gemidos de placer que echaban mutuamente, gemidos que demostraba el amor, la excitación y el placer.

Sus respiraciones iban fuertes sus latidos también a cada movimiento iban notando más y más placer. Cuando más rápido iban, más se acercaba el momento de su éxtasis.

Subaru se apoyó en Seishiro para poder subir y bajar, Seishiro cogió el miembro de Subaru y con su mano empezó a subir y bajar cada vez mas y más rápido.

- Aaaaah seeiiii mmmhhh - dijo Subaru gimiendo.

Subaru notaba como si fuera a estallar del placer, notaba ese momento cada vez más y más cerca, al igual que Seishiro notaba que el momento iba llegando.

- Aaaah seeeiii mmmmh.

- Aaah Subaruuu aaaah.

- Mmmmmhaaaah. - gimieron al unísono ya que el momento de su éxtasis llegó a su final.

Subaru se tumbo encima de Seishiro, oía el corazón de su querido latir muy fuerte.

Seishiro se encendió un cigarro y entre jadeos dijo:

- Te quiero Subarito .

- O/O Yo... yo también te quiero Seishiro. - dijo Subaru acariciando el pecho de Sei.

**FIN.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nozo-chan: Jujuju que gente ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sip . dejarme reviws para saber si lo he hecho bien o no. En fin y no ha salido bien la próxima mejor XD de errores una aprende.

En fin ya nos veremos en otros fics gente, me retiro con un bexo de despedida muaaak Xd.

Neko-chan: Por favor dejadle reviews que si no se enfada y me pega... o amenaza con arrancarme las orejas a mordiscos T.T

Yoh: Es que tiene un pequeño complejo de caníbal... --

Nozo-chan: XD Mentira ¬¬

Neko & Yoh¡Es verdad!

Nozo-chan¿No se supone que quien tiene complejo vampírico sois vosotras?

Yoh: Yo solo duermo de día y huyo del sol ¡Es Neko la que bebe sangre!

Neko¡Yo no bebo sangre! (Se limpia la boca con la manga de la camiseta quedando así manchada de algo rojo muy sospechoso)

Matta ne!


End file.
